


Threading light, falling deeply

by sopheria



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: Rei and Nagisa don't doubt each other's closeness, but there's something about putting it into words versus hoping that the other instinctively knows what you're thinking.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Threading light, falling deeply

Sometimes when Nagisa come over, he ends up falling asleep on Rei's shoulder, and sometimes he nestles his head down into Rei's lap and it's a comfortable pattern-almost an expectation that he has. Rei has been under the spell of Nagisa, doesn't want to pretend that he isn't hooked-but it feels too easy. This gentle slide into being in each other's orbit without really talking about it. He isn't surprised when Nagisa stretches up to kiss him one evening, only pulls Nagisa into his lap. He worries that this will collapse at any time, so he greedily indulges himself in the gentle embrace he was wrapped in. Ever since they've meet in high school Rei couldn't understand Nagisa's attraction to him, but he quickly began to feel like they were never really apart since then. They sought each other out and he wanted to keep up this unwavering closeness even if he didn't understand why or how Nagisa came into his life. Rei pushes his hands underneath Nagisa's sweater, feeling bold and is rewarded with a soft gasp.

“Hehe Rei-chan, you're naughty.” Says, arching into the touches and Rei can't answer-doesn't trust his own voice. He wants to say how good Nagisa looks in his sweater and how much he wants to see what's underneath. That thought feels too forward and does startle him a little. “I like the way you touch me.” Nagisa feels so good squirming in his lap, and he takes his glasses off to kiss him deeply.

“Nagisa-kun, I love you.” It feels good to say that instead, and to mean it. Rei is rewarded with Nagisa pulling his face into the chest of his sweater. He can feel the rapid heartbeat through in his hands and hear it through the soft material of Nagisa's sweater.

“Me too, I keep thinking that one day you'll get tired of how much I want to be around you. I was so scared to tell you because I keep thinking one day you'll just...leave” Nagisa's voice is shaky. Rei gently disengages and cradle's Nagisa's face, it's blotchy and red from crying. 

“No. I would never get tired of you. We just got really close and I took for granted how much we attraction and closeness we had that I didn't think we really needed to say it.” It's kind of cute to see Nagisa scrunch up his face in disbelief when it's all puffed up from the tears.

“That's what I thought too. We're idiots.” He murmurs and kisses Rei again. Nagisa straddles Rei's lap, they kiss each other for a few gentle moments before Nagisa begins to rock his hips. “Keep touching me like before Rei.” He says and Rei is happy to oblige-his fingers gliding over Nagisa's nipples-rubbing them and then pinching. They begin to grind their hips together-and Nagisa lets out a moan and tilts his head back, exposing the delicate flesh of his neck. Rei begins to nibble on it as they move their bodies together. It feels good to hold Nagisa in his arms and to know that they aren't dancing around their mutual attraction anymore. Their gentle moans sound loud in the room-but it only spurs him to kiss and explore more of Nagisa's sensitive nipples. Nagisa's body stiffens and shudders in his arms a few moments later. “Oh, Rei..” Nagisa's voice sounds so good that he wonders how painful it is to have an ejaculation in jeans-perhaps not the greatest practical sexual experience. 

Rei gently pulls off Nagisa's jeans, and then takes off his own clothes, laying Nagisa on the couch. He's about to take off Nagisa's shirt and then thinks better of it. The dark blue of it contrasts nicely against his skin, and maybe Rei is more perverted than he'd ever thought when it comes to sweaters.

“Is your body doing ok?” He asks and leans down to look at Nagisa's slender, but thick penis, still half erect and covered in semen. It doesn't seem to be harmed, but his own erection seems to become harder from looking at his lover's half nude body.

“Yeah, but maybe you should kiss me and make me feel better?” Nagisa says a little shyly, spreading his legs. Rei doesn't even care if it's perverted-he wants all of this. He orients himself between Nagisa's legs and watches and Nagisa chews on the cuffs of his oversized sweater as he begins to kiss the tip of the warm skin in front of him. He licks the slightly bitter semen from Nagisa's body and enjoys the smile forming on his face. Rei feels bold and has watched pornographic videos of blowjobs to understand the technique, but feels a little under practiced when he begins to take Nagisa's penis into his mouth. He slowly finds his rhythm, not wanting to hurt-but to coax it to arousal. Nagisa's soft thighs begin to squeeze gently around Rei's head-and his hand tangles in his hair. That makes something in him feel more aroused, more on edge. Rei begins to stroke himself as he lets Nagisa guide him. He gets lost in the heady scent of Nagisa's body wash and musk, and the helpless sounds he makes. A semi-bitter taste is all the warning he gets before his mouth fills with ejaculate. He closes his eyes and strokes himself a few more times before pleasure wracks his body and he swallows the semen. 

Nagisa lets him up after a few more delicious moments of recovery and Rei gently moves up to cuddle him. “I didn't know I needed that.” He says. “Thank you.” He says horasely and Nagisa kisses him, laughing gently.

“Me either, I could get used to making you do my bidding. I know that you need a push now.” Something about the way he says that stirs something in his stomach.

“Yes. I really do.” He says and means it, he's already all wrapped up around Nagisa's finger-this should be no different.

**Author's Note:**

> More non penetrative sex? Yes please! I'm enjoying myself and I hope you do too. Thank you for reading.


End file.
